The Princess in Waiting
by OriginalExperience
Summary: Hey I have updated, still have more written out will keep adding in installments. keep reviewing!


The Princess in Waiting

11:40am Jan 8th Sat

My mom is calling me to get up. I can smell breakfast being cooked downstairs; yes, that's right, Mr Gianni or Frank is cooking me and my mom a traditional English breakfast. Eggs, Tomatoes, mushrooms and sausages all cooked in fatty, greasy oil. Er...hello? I'm a vegetarian and mom's PREGNANT! What happened to plain slice of toast and a vitamin tablet? I don't get how the English can eat such gross food for breakfast. OK so I know America has some pretty gross food as well but come on, grease, for breakfast?!? There's my mom again, she thinks I'm still asleep. Well, I suppose I am, sort of..

Ok really, I'm not that bothered that Mr. G, who's my algebra teacher, is married to my mom has gotten her pregnant. Nor am I bothered that he is cooking my mom bad food. No, it's not even that I'm the princess of Genovia, because, well I'm not, not or much longer anyway. So why am I not happy? I hate being a princess, if that doesn't bother me, I _should _be happy, right? NO. There is no way my life will ever see any glimpse of happiness again, and I'll tell you why.

My dad is stepping down in 3months time to marry this famous news reporter, Beverly Beverie. Can you believe it!?! He's STEPPING DOWN! In 3 months time! And you know what that means, in three months time I'm gonna be QUEEN! QUEEN OF GENOVIA!

12:10pm later

Mom eventually came up. I said I was ill, which is kinda true, I'm in serious shock which is causing me a MAJOR migraine. She says she understands how I feel, but how can she? She has no idea what it feels like for a 14year old, WITH NO CHEST, may I add, who is soon to be Queen of Genovia!

But at least I have two things to be pleased about, I have an amazing best friend, Lilly, who _usually_ sticks by me and I have this even more amazing boyfriend who is so understanding and considerate, well, he doesn't know I'm gonna be Queen but I'm sure that won't change things...will it?

2:10pm even later

Michael has just left. He came round to see how I was; apparently Mom told him over the phone that I was sick. He didn't stay long but he really cheered me up. At first I was really miserable and hardly even smiled at him. When he asked me what was up I just said "I'm sorry, it's just I've had a really bad time in Genovia, that's all."

That's not entirely true, I'd had quite a good time actually, until I found out, but I didn't want to go into all that to Michael. Michael seemed to understand and didn't ask me any questions, he gave me a hug and he talked to about everything but Genovia, thank god. After about half an hour Mom came up to see how we were. She gave me a "Have you told him yet" look, which Michael misinterpreted as an "It's time for him to go" look. So he made up some excuse for having to leave, and kissing me goodbye said

"Check your email, we can chat later if you get up ok"

That was when I realized I wasn't faking being ill, I really was. So even if Michael had stayed I wouldn't have had the energy to tell him...

Well, anyway, I've started shivering and my temperature is going up. Mom says I'm overtired, which is probably true, I've only had about 70 hours sleep over a two-week period and what with all the traveling, and the shock... so I'm going to sleep now, school starts in two days, I've got to get better before then!

9.10pm

I've just had an asprin. I'm feeling a bit better, that sleep did me a lot of good. I woke up about an hour ago. Mom and Mr G have already had dinner so I had 'left-overs', watched some T.V. then checked my email:

**cracking- Hi Mia! Lilly says hi. She says she'll phone you later. I'm gonna be online for ages so please instant message me, we need to talk.**

**FtLouie-Michael, I'm here. What's up?**

He replied instantly.

**cracking- MIA! Why didn't you tell me? It's all over the news!**

My heart sank. From now on I will _always _check the news channels.

**FtLouie- I was going to, put I didn't know how to say it, it's complicated and I didn't feel like it**

**cracking- _Complicated??_ It's not hard to tell your boyfriend that you've met Prince William!!**

I had completely forgotten.

**FtLouie- Oh, that. Yeah, I forgot to mention it. It's not that big a deal anyway, is it?**

**cracking- Well Lilly seems to think so, and it's made pretty big news. She's mad that you haven't told her yet.**

That's Lilly, I have to tell her everything before anyone or else she gets really mad.

**FtLouie- She can't expect me to tell her everything that goes on in my life, although I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just didn't seem important.**

**cracking- it's ok. Anyway, how do u feel? You think you'll be up for going out tomorrow night?**

**FtLouie- Yeah, maybe, I hope so.**

**cracking-ok well I have to go now. Lilly wants to phone you.**

**FtLouie- Bye**

**cracking- And remember, I'm always here when you need me.**

**FtLouie- Thanks.**

About ten minutes later Lilly phoned. She didn't stop going on about how I never bother phoning her and that she doesn't feel she knows me because I never let her know anything that goes on in my life. I mean, come on, a little exaggeration there, its only been a few weeks.

We arranged to meet up tomorrow for lunch. I hope I'm better, I need to go out before school starts.

Anyway, this is what happened in Genovia, this is what Lilly was getting so worked up about.

For the first few days in Genovia I spent time at home with Grandmere doing Princess Lessons. Grandmere was getting all worked up, she kept saying I wasn't ready for the big party she was preparing for new year. (That's where I met Prince William). I spent Christmas at the palace with my dad. It wasn't the best Christmas ever, but it was o.k. Dinner was great, and I liked spending time with Dad, but Grandmere was so on edge all the time, reminding me how I would never be ready for the New Year party, and "correcting" my every move.

Anyway, the next day, the dress designer came over with my "New Years Gown" to make any last adjustments. I have to say, it's one gorgeous dress and it made me look really elegant, _plus _you didn't need big boobs for it so it was all good.

Well new years came round and it was actually pretty fun, despite all of Grandmere's frets beforehand. She'd invited loads of famous people, including Prince William. She conveniently sat me at the same table as him and kept insisting that I should dance with him. OK, so we danced a few dances and slow danced _once._ But I don't get what all the fuss is about. I mean Prince W is all right and everything, but to tell you the truth, I reckon I'd prefer his brother, he wasn't there that night though.

I hope this "big news" about me meeting Prince William doesn't last long, I don't want Michael getting upset or whatever. Nothing went on between me and Prince W, _nothing._ I mean I would give a thousand Prince Williams for Michael. Michael is the most important man in my life. (Dad's great and all but come on, he's making ME queen of Genovia!)

It was the 5th of Jan when Dad told me. He was like,

"Mia, I've got some exciting news."

Grandmere literally growled when he said this.

"I'm getting married to Beverly Beverie."

I was like "That's great dad!" I mean it's hard for him after his genital cancer, now that he can't 'reproduce'. But then he was like,

"Yeah, yes, yes it is great" and he looked away, still smiling. "You see we've decided that it's time for me to step down and settle down."

I was still like "Ok, cool." I mean, I didn't think it affected me in anyway. I was completely oblivious to what was coming.

"Well, you see," he said again, I clearly _didn't _see. "It means you're gonna have to be Queen."

I laughed, still oblivious.

It took a while for them to hammer it into me, I just wouldn't take them seriously. Dad was saying how it wouldn't be that bad, and not much different to how it is now, just that I'd have to live in the palace and things. AND THINGS! Live in Genovia! Away from Mum, away from Fat Louie (Dad said I could bring him with me, however NO COMFORT THERE), away from home, school, Lilly, _MICHAEL!!_

I refused and refused, but Grandmere just kept on saying that I had to because Genovia needed it and something about history but I wasn't listening by then I was crying so much. Then Grandmere got REAL mad at Dad, and they had this row about how irresponsible it was of him and accusing Beverly of just marrying him for the news stories, or something like that. I just sat there crying.

So now I'm refusing to talk to Dad, Grandmere _and _his bitch bride Beverly. Look at me! I never swear!! Look what becoming Queen is doing to me!

How will I ever be able to have a stable relationship with Michael if I'm ruling Genovia! What about my education and saving the Whales and, did I mention MICHAEL? I mean, I'll still be educated there, and it's never too late to save the Whales but MICHAEL. How will I tell him??!? He's going to hate me. No Michael wouldn't hate me for being Queen, it's not my fault! But that's not gonna save our relationship, long distance relationships NEVER EVER work. OH WHY ME? WHY ME???


End file.
